Realization
by PurpleSuperNova
Summary: There are many things in life in which one expects to happen. To date the girl of you're dreams, to finally be able to live happily with your father. These little things are to be expected to come true after all, they aren't really unrealistic wishes. Although, sometimes even that is too farfetched of a dream to come true. Especially, for a superhero. (ONE-SHOT)
It was never supposed to be this way. It was NEVER supposed to be this way. Heroes are supposed to win. Defeat the bad guy, get the girl, saving the day. Everything was supposed to end with a happy ending. So, how is it possible that my father is here, defeated under the white light of the skylight? With a miraculous and kwami at his side as he laid there in defeat? Is it possible to have your already broken heart break even more? This pain in my chest sure feels like it. First, getting rejected by the girl that you adored and loved just because she loves someone else. Then, finding out that your father is a psychopath that brainwashed innocent people just to get your miraculous. Boy, what a day. Honestly, I don't care anymore. My chest feels numb and I can still feel water dripping down my face. I start walking. My shadow begins to stretch closer and closer towards my father...no...this stranger.

I can barely recognize the voice of the girl I loved as she cries out my name. But, it isn't my name. It's the name I gave myself the moment this responsibility was forced upon me. It wasn't my choice. I was never free in the first place. I will always be stuck in these strings, always being told what to do and how to act. Never given a choice. How can you, when you will always and forever be a puppet? That name was never mine to begin with, it was just the masks'. The numbness in my chest slowly started to seep through my body.

The stranger is shaking. Well, even more as I approached, seeming terrified. They seem so harmless...so broken, as they laid there on the floor. I spot something else moving beside him. It appears to be the kwami that he possessed in order to do all these horrible things. It had a purple-ish color to it and had butterfly wings on it's back. The mark of HawkMoth. My shadow covered them both when I stopped just a few inches from them. The white butterflies flutter suddenly, seeming to sense the discomfort of the man in front of me. The purple butterfly stopped shaking and quickly flew over it's master. It hugged his neck, the place in which that brooch had once been, and once again shook. Trying in vain in protecting that very weak part of his body.

"Don't hurt him...not his fault...not his fault." Something slid down it's face. It appeared to be more of that water.

The man slowly slides his hand over the butterfly, slightly caressing it, almost is if comforting the creature. How ridiculous, how can a man like him know anything about comfort? Silence was evident inside that room. The only things that I could detect were breathing and the quiet sobs of the butterfly. The man finally looked up. His silver bluish eyes, that I grew to know so well, interlocked with my bright green ones. The only thing detected in man's gaze was anger and caution. He held that butterfly close to him as I lowered myself. A beep could suddenly be heard in that room. My ring was up to it's last paw. Odd how I didn't hear the first four. We still held our gaze for what felt like an eternity.

"Why."

His body stiffened upon finally hearing something else than breathing. He looks for something in my eyes. Something that appears to be not there as he lowers his gaze. Hesitation. Why is he hesitating? He isn't supposed to hesitate. Just say it. Say what is on your mind, damn it! Stop making this so difficult. Why can't you ever say anything to me?! Stop hiding! My eyes are starting to feel raw from all of this. I repeat myself.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

He looks up to look at me again. His eyes are red and watery.

"You wouldn't understand. How can a child like you ever understand the things I went through?! You're too naïve. Playing the hero. You wouldn't understand this pain."

Stop. Please stop. I can't take this anymore. Stop being so cryptic. Help me understand. I want to understand you. I always wanted to understand you...dad. My body slouches as I bring my hand slowly to his face. He flinches and tries to back away. He holds that butterfly closer, as if it might be taken from him at any moment. My claws and leathered gloves finally make contact with his skin. I gently run my fingers and hand over the stranger's face. His face being so unfamiliar to the coldness that my gloves brought.

 _Beep_.

The familiar warmth of green enveloped my body and my gloves disappear, finally making me feel his skin. He looks up at me, noticing the light and difference in my touch. Our eyes lock and I finally break. The water is going down my face and I can't stop it. Sobs escape from my throat as I break eye contact. I can't look at him. Not after everything he's done. I can feel drops of water land on my hair and arm. I refuse to look up. I refuse to look at the stranger that has the face of my father. I hear more sobbing, echoing but, they aren't from the man in front of me. They are from the mouth of the blunette that I used to love.

It was never supposed to be like this. We were supposed to be happy. But, I guess reality really knows how to destroy the blinds that made this world seem like a fairytale.

* * *

 **Yup, my first fanfic on this site and it's Angst... Man, what a great start.**


End file.
